


Me, You, and Your Body

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: Aerith doesn't mind Tifa interrupting an intimate moment.  In fact, she might even enjoy it.





	Me, You, and Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the original Final Fantasy Kink Meme; prompt: _Tifa watches Aerith masturbate_.

Tifa starts each day by training her body: Her early morning workout challenges her to punch harder, run faster, endure longer. It's not about what her body can do now, but what it _could_ do with enough drive and determination. Building strength and endurance require her to push past the fatigue.

So, she's drenched in sweat when she gets back to their inn in Costa del Sol. Fortunately, the steely early-morning sky is just beginning to shift into a brighter blue. She pushes open the door of the hotel room she's sharing with Aerith, expecting she can take a nice shower and still be ready to go at the time the rest of the party is just getting going. 

But Aerith is up early—and not just awake, but taking full advantage of Tifa's absence. Instead of a quiet, slumbering room, Tifa is confronted with the sight of Aerith lying on her bed—the one nearer to the doorway—with the bottom of her dress unbuttoned and her panties around her knees. One hand is spreading and massaging her folds and the other is dancing circles on her clit. It's lurid and racy and not at all what Tifa has seen from Aerith before. 

Tifa immediately freezes. She feels not only embarrassed but _guilty_ for intruding on something intensely private, even though there was no way she could have known. She wants to quietly slink out the door and vanish and forget this ever happened, but she knows she was noisy entering the room, she _knows_ Aerith must have heard her come in. And, indeed, Aerith lifts her head and looks her right in the eyes. "Good morning, Tifa," her says, her voice slightly husky with arousal. 

"I'm sorry!" Tifa blurts, feeling that she is only making things worse by acknowledging the situation, but so overwhelmed by embarrassment that she can't help but apologize. 

Aerith, at least, remains calm; she does not immediately shrink away or try to cover herself. "It's okay," she says with a smile. "You can come in." 

Tifa's eyes dart around the room, trying to find a route, but there's no path into the room that doesn't take her past Aerith, still half-naked, still touching herself. "No, I should let you finish..." 

"I _am_ finishing," Aerith says, and Tifa cannot disagree with this assessment. If anything, Aerith seems to be rubbing her clit rougher and more vigorously than before, as if nothing about this scenario was in any way a turn-off. Aerith nodded towards the bathroom. "Go take your shower." 

Tifa still feels like she is horribly imposing on Aerith by breaking up her private time, but lingering to argue the point would only prolong the awkward situation. She walks into the bathroom, trying to take calm, measured steps. If she doesn't act weird about it, it won't _be_ weird, right? 

Once she closes the bathroom door behind her, she can bask in the comforts of being alone. Now there is no chance of anything awkward happening, and she needn't be concerned with how she presents herself to others. She strips out of her clothes and steps into the shower. 

The shower makes Tifa feel better immediately. The hot water and steam relax her muscles and rinse off not just the sweat but the feeling of discomfort. Tifa cranks the shower up to full blast to drown out any outside noise. She's a little surprised that she was so unsettled by walking in on Aerith. Having managed a bar in the slums, she's really seen it all, much of which was far more perverse or vile than anything Aerith was doing. But she's quickly come to like Aerith, thinks of her as a _friend_ , and doesn't want anything to make their relationship weird. 

Tifa showers for twice as long as normal, figuring that will surely give Aerith enough time to finish up and dress herself. Out of the shower, she towels off her hair and body. By this time, the initial fatigue from her workout has subsided, and she feels fresh, invigorated, and accomplished. She wraps a towel around her and steps out of the bathroom, ready to put that awkward incident behind them. 

She's utterly flabbergasted when she sees Aerith still sprawled half-naked on her bed, head thrown back and eyes closed, fingers still circling her cunt. She's made no discernable effort to finish up in all this time that Tifa was in the shower. Indeed, she seems even more immersed in her pleasure than before, hips and torso bucking every time she touches herself _just right_ , whimpers escaping her mouth. 

Tifa's frozen in shock. "I—" 

Aerith, on the other hand, doesn't look up and seems unconcerned by Tifa's return to the room. 

It would have been unthinkably awkward to go about her business and pretend not to notice Aerith, but Tifa doesn't know what to do now that she _has_ noticed. She is trying not to stare, but there is not much else to look at, and her gaze is inexorably drawn to Aerith's legs gyrating open and closed, the blush on Aerith's cheeks, the way Aerith's mouth hangs open as though frozen in suspended animation until she can achieve her release. 

Aerith looks up at Tifa as her hand continues to do its work. "Do you masturbate, Tifa?" 

"Um ... not really. Not that often." That was the truth. It's not that she's disgusted by the thought. It's just that, between running the bar and covertly helping AVALANCHE, she couldn't ever fathom having the time or energy for something so needlessly self-indulgent. Surely there were far more important things in life than a brief pleasure that would be gone in another moment. 

Aerith laughs gently, more amused at herself than anything else. "I do almost every day. I guess I just really like sex." For a moment she closes her eyes as a deep murmur interrupts her speech. She arches her back, grinds her pussy against her hands, so caught up in what she's doing that she can no longer speak. When the sensation has passed, when she's returned to lighter teasing, her body relaxes and she looks up at Tifa. "I need to get laid again," she declares. 

With each increasingly lewd comment from Aerith, Tifa is finding it even harder to know what to say next. 

Aerith's free left hand unbuttons the top of her dress, separating it to reveal her breasts. She begins to leisurely circle her breast with her hand in a spiral that slowly converges on her nipple, then pulls away. "I like to do this too." 

It's remarkable how Aerith teases her own body. It's like she's having a conversation with it, getting to know what it likes and doesn't, offering it a few delicious touches but asserting her authority over the flushed skin and erect nipples. Tifa realizes she wouldn't know how to tease her body, even if she wanted to. She feels, suddenly, ignorant and deprived. 

Aerith's breathing grows sharper and her head turns away from Tifa, finally wrapped up in her own pleasure enough that she can no longer talk. Her fingers press more tightly into her flesh, now attacking her breast, digging into it, hunting for release from the desire that's building in her. She groans again. 

Tifa knows she could just walk away, knows she could return to the bathroom and get dressed and leave the room, but trying to go about her everyday business just seems like it would be make things even more awkward. Instead she's just standing there, staring at Aerith's breasts, at her stiff nipples, at her pretty fingertips. She feels like she's turning into one of the guys, just ogling women's boobs like people used to do to her in the bar. (She couldn't complain too much; it certainly helped out with tips.) But she's part of this scenario now. And, deep down, she wants to see more. 

Aerith lets the assault on her body subside for a moment, releasing a deep breath and turning back to Tifa. Her cheeks are flushed, and for the first time even Aerith looks a little flustered and overwhelmed by the sensations. "I can't believe you don't ever get yourself off, Tifa," she murmurs. 

Tifa's throat only manages to squeak out an unintelligible squeak. Right now, watching Aerith writing in pleasure, she can't quite believe it either; she seems to have been missing out on something rather spectacular. If it weren't for Aerith sitting there, she might be touching herself right now, her hand between her thighs, indulging and exploring. Tifa's pussy throbs. 

"Can you open the second drawer of that dresser for me?" Aerith asks. 

Tifa does. The sole item in the drawer beside Aerith's bed is a dildo, as bright in its purple color as it is shocking to Tifa in its lewdness. It's unabashedly self-indulgent, useful for no purpose except satisfying one's sexual cravings, and that feels utterly foreign to Tifa, who is always so concerned with looking after others and never herself. 

Tifa, without waiting for further instructions, holds it out to Aerith from as far away as possible, as if a few extra centimeters will make this less awkward. 

"Thanks." 

Tifa thinks, for no apparent reason, about how nice Aerith's skin is. 

Aerith closes her eyes and fucks herself with the dildo. There's no other way to put it. She attacks her body like it's the one thing standing between her and the release she craves, one hand pumping the purple shaft into her cunt and the other working her clit. Her back arches, and her hips and ass rise into the air. In spite of it all, Aerith continues her conversation with Tifa, her narration occasionally interrupted when pangs of pleasure take over. "I don't always use this, it— _mmmm_ —it depends on what I'm thinking about when I do it. But— _mmmm_ —that's a secret." 

_Probably Cloud,_ Tifa thinks, starting to grow a little annoyed. _Or ... me. Wait, yes. It's definitely me._ That was even more awkward. Now she wished it were Cloud. 

But she's still standing there, watching Aerith fuck herself to the point of wild abandon, biting her lip, curling her toes. Aerith is so close to coming that Tifa feels caught up in the tension herself, waiting for that moment of climax that will resolve everything. And, enveloped in the anticipation, sharing in Aerith's heat, Tifa for once does something impulsive and not at all demure: 

She lets her towel drop to the floor. 

It's not so much the sight as it is the _thought_ of Tifa baring herself for her that sends Aerith over the edge. Her murmurs of pleasure turn into a _scream_ and she climaxes, her body stretched to the utmost in ecstatic pleasure. Tifa's never seen anyone come this hard. Aerith's hips buck against the bed, she whimpers and cries, she flushes and sweats. And through it all, she's still trying to fuck herself with her dildo. 

Finally, Aerith's gyrations slow, and her body settles into a quiet repose, eyes shut, legs still splayed out awkwardly. Tifa watches her, no longer because she's trying to find a way out of this awkward situation, but because she's genuinely invested in Aerith's experiences. 

Aerith's body slowly returns to normal like a piece of machinery coming back online, her breath picking up, her muscles starting to move again. Her eyes flicker open, and she looks up at Tifa, who is quickly gathering the towel around herself again. 

"Wow," Aerith says. "That was really good. It's a lot more fun when you have someone watching you."


End file.
